Prince Of Persia: Let It End
by RainWolf23
Summary: The Story cotinues, Elika and the Prince are on the run. Arihman is freed from his cage, and old adventurers can't help but be caught up in this storm. Reviews are welcome, anyone willing to help me edit?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Why?

"Why?"

The question was echoing through my head now as I carried her in my arms. There were many things I had done in my life that people would question me for, but none I would question myself for. I always lived by the motto 'do what you want, lives more fun that way'.

And yet…Why?

We had won, Arihman trapped away in the tree of light, and his corrupted minions vanquished. The victory however was a hollow one, when we beat Arihman, cast the final blow, I had lost more then I had bargained for.

Elika, she had to sacrifice her life to seal Arihman away. I should have realized it sooner I suppose, evasive answers, shifty glances, and a tired physique after every healing. In retrospect it was obvious to see what she had planned, and as I glance down at her in my arms, I couldn't help but feel happy, a joyous, unregulated, euphoria, to see her chest moving in a steady breath again; too see her alive again.

000

'_He has undone it_! '

There was no way to hide from the truth, no way to run, Arihman was free once more. Her prince had undone all the hard work they had gone through, every fight, every death defying risk, everything; all for nothing.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask him as I awoke, I had to know, must still know.

I had accepted my death, knew it was inevitable, for the world to live, I must die. A fair exchange if I do say so myself, though it was cruel of me not to tell my prince. My prince, when had I started to refer to him by such a name, though now that I think on it, he never has told me his real one.

My thoughts are a mess, coming quickly one after another now, but still as I gaze up at him, as he carries me across these desert sands, and the sky darkens, I still have to wonder…Why?

000

I could feel the darkness coming now, I could hear that monsters roar, but I didn't look behind me, instead I looked down once more. I looked down at Elika, the princess of the Ahura, and a warrior like no other, and with darkness approaching rapidly from behind I smiled at her.

"Don't worry princess, I've got you."

She gazed up at me with her cream colored eyes and asked, "Will we fix this?"

I can't help but smile at her question, even though I had seen it coming, it is nice to know that not even death can change her one track mind.

"We will fix this, I promise."And then…

And then I ran.


	2. Explanations Of A Sort

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" The prince was swearing, there wasn't much else he could do at the moment. He was currently sitting cross legged in a damp cavern, feeling much the worse for wear.

Why you may ask? Well as the prince would put it, "I just spent have an hour trying to out run a god and his evil minions! Give me some Credit."

He wasn't the only one in the cavern, no, his companion was currently pressed up against the far wall off the cavern, with her legs drawn to her chest. Elika hadn't said much since they had found the cavern, just had asked if the prince was alright, then sat herself down. It had been up to the prince to draw a fire, which was a task in itself. It seemed the land had not wanted to spark a single shred of light at least that was what it seemed like to the prince.

The sun, it had been blocked out, you could see it yes, but it was like the color from it had been drawn away leaving nothing but a pale orb in the sky. The land itself seemed to have lost its vibrant colors, from the sands beneath their feet, to the beautiful blue sky.

So as they sat their in silence, well excusing the princes occasionally grunts of pain, it was if the world itself was dead; which in this case it might actually be true.

000

I glanced over at her now, she won't talk to me, I know she won't. I have undone everything she tried so hard to accomplish, everything she believed in; all for my own selfish desires, all from my want to see her again. And yet….

"Elika"

She looks up at me now, and I see what I was afraid to, confusion, sadness, anger. Yet I can't help but feel happy that I get to view these emotions in her eyes, instead of looking at her dead body, on the tomb of her mother where she would have had me leave her.

No, I don't regret my decision, I wont.

000

"Do you realize what you have done?"

It is the first thing she has said to me in hours, though I was expecting it long before this. The question though, no matter how prepared I am for it, rattles me still.

I look up at her and say "I know" while staring her straight in the face.

"You know?You know! Prince you have doomed us all, you have let Ahriman out of his prison, you have let the corrupted free once more, _You Have Killed Everyone_!" She is standing now, pointing an accusing finger at me, with eyes that could pierce steel.

"I did what I thought was right" is my only response to her tirade, is the only response I can muster.

"What you thought was right? What would possess you to think unleashing the greatest evil the world has ever known is the right course of action?" She looks at me expectantly, judgingly, and Instictively I know if I don't anwser this question right she will leave, and that…..that I could not take.

"Seeing you die….putting you on that stone….i could not accept it, you can not ask me to accept it. You are my comrade, no my friend, and I refuse to let you die on some foolish sacrifice. We will save everyone another way, a way where both of us live to laugh about it afterwards" I am standing up now as well, staring at her with the same piercing glare, daring her to say that my thinking was somehow wrong, that she would not have done the same. I also hope she has not caught onto my half truths, for not even I am ready to face the fact that I care for her more then I should.

She doesn't, instead she looks outside of the cavern, into the dark storm the world has become.

"You will save no one prince."

I too look out into the storm and smile. "I saved you."


	3. A Name, And A Plan

"So I don't suppose you happen to know which way is east?"

"No"

"Do you know where we can find some water?"

"No.."

"Do you know where there is anything to eat?"

"No…"

"So let me get this straight, we're out here in the middle of nowhere. The most unimaginable evil is has been released upon the world, by _YOU_ no less, and you didn't think how we would survive in the desert?"

"Enough!" Elika had been pelting me with these questions all morning, knowing I had no answers for any of them. I quickly searched my mind for something, anything, to shut up her questioning. "I know where were going, if you would like to know that, _Princess._"

Elika would not take sarcasm from him, not an inch, or a drop. "Do not call me that, I am a princess of nothing now. My kingdom is gone, and my people, my people will soon be dead by your mistake. Now, where are we going _Prince_?"

Argh! This woman could try a saint's patience, she would not let it lie, I felt guilty enough about what I had done, but I would not change my course of actions, even now. "We go to Babylon, if there were ever to be a place for save haven, it would be there. Also I have some…'friends' that will more then likely be preparing to fight Arihman, we shall join them in their cause."

"Friends? You have friends? Come now Prince the dead you rob surely do not cou…"

"Enough! My name is not Prince, Elika, do not call me such. Call me by my name, or call me nothing at all, do you understand me." Alright, maybe in hind-sight snapping at her wasn't the best of ideas, but come on she was seriously testing my limits.

"Maybe your slow wit robs _you _of common sense, sir, but you have yet to tell me your name" I felt smug pointing this out to him, and by the surprised look on his face it was obvious he realized now he hadn't told me his name.

I can't help but chuckle awkwardly now, I must look the fool once again. Running my clawed hand lightly through my hair, I can't help but laugh at the fact that I've been with Elika this long, and have yet to tell her my name.

"Well I'll be damned…my name is…"

"Duck!"

On pure instinct alone I duck on Elika's command, only to see a sword pass right through the place my head had just occupied. Seeing the sword coming downwards for another strike, I quickly roll sideways to get out of the line of fire and asses my enemy.

"God damn it." It was a thing tainted by the corruption, and I use the term thing lightly. It had the body of a snake, and the head of a lion. The weirdest thing of all would be the fact that it had human arms on the side, both hands gripping a rather large sword.

"….Elika"

"Yes?"

"I know were not getting along and all, but I don't feel like dying just yet."

I glance at the man that I have come to know, see his body settle into that familiar stance, the one where I can tell he is depending on me to back him up, to defend him like he would me. I won't be kind though, he hasn't earned kindness just yet.

"Fine, I am with you. Just make sure to hold your own, I don't feel like saving you constantly."

"Ha! Save me? You must be loosing your entire mind princess to think you need to save me." With that I dashed across the sand at the creature. The thing seeing my intent lunged forward, giving a piercing wail as it did so that made me cringe in pain, as it swung its large sword at me, I ducked and slid, grabbing its leg and pulling it back as I did so.

Seeing the princes' intentions, I slid underneath the creatures' body in its decent and using my feet kicked it upwards. Quickly rolling forward I grabbed the princess hand, and with a touch of magic threw him up into the air after the creature.

My sword at the ready, and the creature starting to fall back down from Elika's strong kick, I gathered my strength and slashed at its front, and as my sword caught in the creatures body I used the momentum to flip around it and push the creature back down too the earth at a much faster pace.

He was leaving it up to me to finish now, and with a cry of rage swept forward to deliver a kick to its head that sent it swiveling into a sand dune; where upon impact it dissolved into nothingness.

"At this rate, will have Arihman sealed away again in no time." I could feel his joy at this accomplishment, but I felt none.

"This was but a child compared to Arihman, he will not come down as easy, if at all." I had to explain it to him; he was a child in so many ways, always believing that as long as you move forward, you'll win.

"We beat him once didn't we? Albeit in a way I didn't like…We can do it again, we will do it again." She was looking away from me now, I could tell she wasn't sharing something and I wouldn't stand for it, I was in this to deep to be kept in the dark.

"What are you not telling me?"

I look at him and sigh, he deserves to know I suppose, who knows maybe we will beat Arihman…maybe. "When we fought him before, he was still partially chained by the tree, so more then a third of his power was locked away, unusable to him. Now though, he is free, and roams these lands, he is a god and it would do well for you to remember."

I had forgotten that, damn I had forgotten that. I guess in the excitement of beating a new minion of Arihman I thought he would be that easy to kill as well. I wouldn't back down though, I would head to Babylon and make my stand, there were more then enough people there to fight back against this evil, and if I had to die, why not in a place full of beautiful women?

"Will be fine Elika, don't worry. The only way you can really lose, is by not going forward and trying, and frankly I just don't like this guy to much. He's tried to eat me, send his little corrupted minions after me, and has had me doing death defying leaps these two weeks. I do believe its time I put him through his paces." I've said it with as much confidence as I can muster, hoping that she will buy it, hoping that she wont realize I'm a fraud.

I could tell him it was obvious that he was lying, that his eyes manage to lose their glimmer, but I want to believe his words and so I start to walk forward into the dark desert storm once more. "Well we won't win standing here will we." I then run off into the storm.

I smile as she passes me by, relieved that she has believed my words; now to make myself believe them. A thought strikes me, and I smile a bit as I run after her into the dark night. "My name is Verdad!"

000

_That was specifically geared towards Dimension3500 and nowwwww my dear fellow we have a name! any other reviews are welcome, I wanna make the story better seeing as how its my first one and all, but I cant really do that if I don't get any feed back to fix mistakes. Anyways later guys_


End file.
